moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zemsta z Biedronki cz. 1
Cmentarz technologii Przemek ziewnął i przeciągnął się, siedząc na lufie swojego czołgu. O tej godzinie zwykle oglądał 10 godzinny maraton striptizu w Vanilla Unicorn, ale odkąd pozbył się Karty Stałego Klienta (ku zdumieniu wszystkich) nie wiedział co robić z wolnym czasem. Sam się sobie dziwił, w końcu jeszcze kilka wizyt i zarobiłby dosyć na darmową kanapkę, a tu nagle stracił...chęci. W niektórych wcieleniach mu się to zdarzało, ale to zwykle było na starość. Choć w sumie przeszedł już 980 wcieleń, to chyba można uznać za wiek podeszły. W sumie, podobny brak chęci oglądania wdzięków u innych kobiet miał po ślubie w pierwszym wcieleniu, poznaniu Amelii, Claris ale to nie to samo. Przecież nie mógł się... - Ech, nie mam cycków przed twarzą i już zaczynam myśleć o głupotach?- spytał sam siebie Przemek.- Muszę sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. CreepyTown, 20 kieliszków później Zalanie się w trupa! To było to czego chłopak potrzebował! W każdym razie, to jest co zrobił i wcale nie żałował. Chociaż w sumie mógł sobie odpuścić zarzyganie chodnika. - Mogłeś sobie odpuścić zarzyganie chodnika.- powiedział Smąriusz. - Aetam bendo fawaszaći paczte ple noki (tłumaczenie z pijackiego: E tam, będą uważać i patrzeć pod nogi)- powiedział Przemek. - Czyli poczułeś się staro i postanowiłeś się upić w ch#j? - Nest earo tkyo nutno mi bło (Nie staro, tylko nudziłem się.). Msze se cosie probolić (Muszę coś jeszcze porobić.). Pszdyło siem zwzywanie (Przydałoby się wyzwanie.). - Uważaj o co prosisz, bo może się to spełnić.- usłyszeli Przemek i Smąriusz, po czym nagle pojawiło się coś nad ich głowami. Obydwoje podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli jak powoli w ich kierunku coś się zbliża. Czarny smok, z kilkoma czerwonymi łuskami, zasłaniał im dostęp do światła Księżyca. To był Serek, ostatni "czysty" smok. - Bocian!- zakrzyknął Przemek pokazując na smoka.- Hak łon msze dycha tm y tsz! (Jak on może oddychać to my też) - To nie Skesmisja ty ciole!- krzyknął Smąriusz, po czym wstąpił w Przemka i zaczął pobierać z jego ciała alkohol. - Zniszczyłeś moje kozackie wejście.- powiedział z lekko zasmuconą miną Serek, lądując na ziemi.- W każdym razie, niedawno wróciłem ze szpitala, do którego mnie wysłałeś! - Ale że ja?- spytał Przemek, mający z każdą chwilą coraz mniej promili we krwi.- Po cię wysyłałem? Nie pamiętam żebym czegoś tam potrzebował. - Ech, przestań mnie denerwować!- zakrzyknął Serek.- W tym szpitalu podjąłem ważną, życiową decyzję! Pokonam mojego największego wroga! - Popieram cię w stu procentach! Ale sądze że Renzan ci dowali. - Nie mówię o nim, tylko o tobie. Ty zabiłeś mi rodzinę, pozbawiłeś domu i dokonałes masakry na całym moim gatunku! - No tak, odj#bało się trochę.- powiedział Przemek z niemałą nostalgią w oczach. - Nie masz wyrzutów sumienia?- spytał Serek. - Nie w tym stanie.- powiedział Przemek, powoli trzeźwiąc.- Chwila...chwila....- po chwili z Przemka wyszedł Smąriusz.- Dobra, już trzeźwy. O czym rozmawialiśmy? Serek myślał że zaraz trafi go szlag. Wiele był w stanie wybaczyć, wiele zignorować. Ale to...TO?! Ktoś taki zniszczył mu życie?! Smok złapał go za szyję i podniósł do góry, próbując udusić. - Już dłużej nie wytrzymam!- powiedział Serek, zaciskając palce na jego szyi coraz mocniej.- Nie pozwolę ci żyć! Nie pozwolę ci chodzić po tym świecie! Przemek zaczął się powoli dusić i złapał Serka za rękę, próbując bezskutecznie go od siebie odsunąć. - Serek, przestań!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz. - Zabije cię! Zabiję!- krzyczał Serek, po czym naglę dostał potężnego kopniaka w pysk od Przemka. Smok pod wpływem ciosu zluzował trochę palce, przez co Przemek uwolnił się z jego uścisku. - Na pewno chcesz to tak rozegrać?- spytał Przemek, wyjmując miecz. - Nie, nie chcę.- powiedział smok. - Ufff, ciesze się. Bo widzisz, przemoc niczego by... - Zamknij się!- krzyczał smok, rozprostowując swoje skrzydła.- Nie zrobię tego w ten sposób!- Serek powoli zaczął unosić się w powietrzu i odlatywać.- Jutro, w samo południe, na tym twoim Cmentarzu! Na oczach wszystkich z CreepyTown, zabiję cię! Wszyscy zobaczą upadek Zabójcy Smoków! - Słuchaj, mogę ci dac się zabić tak po przyjacielsku...- powiedział Przemek.- Najwyżej się zreinkarnuje. - Będę cię zabijał raz za razem! Aż do skutku. Zacznę jutro a skończe aż w końcu zostaniesz w krainie truposzy na dobre! Przemek westchnął patrząc na oddalającego się Księżycowego Serka z Biedronki. Chciałeś wyzwanie, to je masz, Przemysławie, pomyślał chłopak, po czym ku zaskoczeniu Smąriusz, uśmiechnął się. - Przyjmuje twoje wyzwanie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures